Cavilaciones
by Valgreys
Summary: Porque hay pensamientos en su cabeza que no siempre puede decir. Serie de Drables desde la perspectiva de Ren.
1. Chapter 1

De pie frente al espejo y bajo el amparo de la soledad de tu habitación, observas el reflejo que te devuelve el espejo. Tus ojos, verdes ahora que te has despojado de las lentillas, te recuerdan la madeja de mentiras en la que te has envuelto, la mentira en la que te has convertido.

Hoy la viste y ella, tan vivas como siempre, te ha sonreído mientras te saludaba a la distancia; aquello fue suficiente para alegrar tu día.

Oh, Ren, ¿Qué tanto has llegado a amarla?

Demasiado, tanto, que te asusta.

Estás aterrado, sí. Temes que ella lo note, que sepa cuanto la amas, pero por sobre todo, temes que sepa la verdad, que descubra que el perfecto senpai al que tanto admira y respeta no es más que una máscara, una de las tantas caretas que empleas para ocultar a tu verdadero yo.

Temes que descubra el hecho de que le has mentido todo este tiempo.

Ella te odiará cuando lo sepa. Oh, sí, y tú lo sabes, tienes la certeza de que se irá, por eso estás aterrado.

Temes perderla.

Porque lo sabes. Hay una gran diferencia entre decir una mentira y ser una mentira.

Y tú, Tsuruga Ren, eres una mentira.

Kyoko jamás te perdonará por eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Estas paralizado. Tus pies, incapaces de moverse ya, permanecen clavados en el asfalto mientras la oscuridad te engulle y el carmesí cubre la autopista hasta llegar a ti; hay sangre, mucha sangre.

Intentas dar un paso pero es imposible. La oscuridad te envuelve, la sangre te mancha y no puedes hacer más que quedarte allí, inmóvil en medio de todo mientras Tina, abrazada al cuerpo de Rick, te culpa, gritando histérica aquella verdad, aquel calificativo que te condenará por siempre.

" _¡Asesino!"_

Despiertas de golpe y completamente empapado de sudor; las pesadillas han vuelto.

Extiendes el brazo e instintivamente buscas su tibio contacto. Sí, Ren, la buscas a ella, a Kyoko y a su cálido abrazo; casi al instante una amarga sonrisa surca tu rostro.

Ella no está allí, no tiene por qué estarlo.

No son nada, entiéndelo. ¿Por qué tendría ella que estar en tu cama? ¿Por qué debería cobijarte bajo su abrazo y alejar a tus demonios? No, no. No puedes cargarla con tus culpas, no debes.

Y sin embargo, la buscas, a ella y a la luz que irradia y destroza tu abrumadora oscuridad.

Pero ésta noche no, Ren. Debes afrontarlo solo.

Sabes que no dormirás, pero lo intentas, claro que lo haces, pero nada funciona; a penas cierras los ojos las pesadillas vuelven, la oscuridad regresa y todo vuelve a empezar.

No, definitivamente no puedes —ni quieres— volver a dormir.

Es entonces, casi como si tu miedo la hubiese llamado, que el teléfono suena y no puedes evitar sonreír. Es ella, nuevamente ella. Salvándote, incluso de ti mismo.

Su voz te relaja, la oscuridad se disipa y los demonios se alejan. Esa noche no habrá más pesadillas, lo sabes.

Y por fin puedes dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Estás cansado.

La semana ha sido estresante, la agenda pesada, el trabajo abrumador, y sin embargo estás allí, sentado tras a la barra de la cocina mientras la ves hacer _"magia"_ con los escasos ingredientes que guardas en el refrigerador y algunos más que ella trajo consigo.

Pasan ya de las 11 de la noche, es bastante tarde y Kyoko no debería estar en tu apartamento preparándote la cena, pero es imposible para ti el negarte a un pedido/orden/exigencia suya. Por eso estás allí, esperando pacientemente a que termine de preparar todo mientras deleitas tu mirada con sus gráciles movimientos al cocinar.

Sabes que está mal, de verdad que sí, pero no puedes evitarlo: estas encantando con el hecho de que ella se encuentre allí, contigo, compartiendo tu techo y sacrificando su valioso tiempo para alimentarte.

Porque lo haces adrede, Ren. No comes adecuadamente a sabiendas de que Yashiro filtrará la información y ella, escandalizada por tamaña irresponsabilidad tuya, vendrá a verte a la primera oportunidad, se instalará durante un par de horas en tu apartamento y cocinará para ti.

No puedes evitar sonreír ante tus propias ideas.

Es patético y no lo niegas. Tú, el hombre más codiciado de todo Japón, debe recurrir a tretas tan inusuales como esas para pasar tiempo con ella.

Irónico ¿Verdad? La única mujer que deseas es, casualmente, la única que no te ve como hombre.

Si eso no es ser patético, entonces no sabrías decir que es.

La ves terminar de servir la cena mientras oyes sus regaños por tu nulo cuidado alimenticio. Se sienta frente a ti del otro lado de la mesa y al tiempo que come su propia ración, te lanza miradas que —sabes ya por experiencia— son de advertencia; deberás comer hasta el último grano de arroz que hay en el plato.

Te está amenazando, Ren, pero tú, irónicamente, sólo puedes sonreír.

Hombre, definitivamente eres patético.

Pero, al menos por esa noche, serás patéticamente feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

El día no podía haber empezado de peor manera; estas enfadado.

Sientes la sangre hervir mientras tu mirada, oscura por las lentillas que llevas siempre, se ensombrece aún más ante lo que ves.

Ese bastardo… ¿Qué hace él allí? ¿Cómo se atreve a venir? No, más importante aún, ¿Qué hace ella con él?

Oh, Ren. Los celos son malos consejeros, pero no puedes evitar sentirlos. No cuando él te mira con aquella sonrisa arrogante mientras ella, paralizada al verte allí, no atina a alejarse de él; aquello solo acrecienta tu ira.

Kuon lucha por salir. Lo sientes allí, aporreando dentro de ti, pugnando por tomar el control y partirle la cara a ese bastardo en un intento por demostrar que ella te pertenece, pero no lo dejas; sabes que ocurrirá si lo haces.

Eres un caballero, Ren. Para el resto del mundo eres la imagen del perfecto hombre japonés y no puedes permitirte esos arranques de celos en público, pero por sobre todo, no puedes ejercer tu derecho sobre ella cuando no te pertenece, por eso callas.

Aprietas los puños, tensas la mandíbula, te muerdes la lengua y reprimes a Kuon mientras te acercas a ellos con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Es en serio? ¿Estás sonriendo? ¡Hombre, que gran actuación la tuya! ¡Por algo eres el Nº 1! Pero no, Ren, a ella no puedes engañarla; Kyoko siempre ha podido ver a través de ti, por eso lo sabe, claro que lo hace.

Ella ha presenciado demasiadas veces ya tu oscuridad como para no reconocer la falsedad detrás de esa sonrisa y la ferocidad que oculta tu mirada.

Por eso tiembla cuando te acercas.

La oyes disculparse con frases ininteligibles y pronto la presencia del bastardo queda olvidada; está aterrada de la reacción que tendrás ahora.

Y tú, Ren, lo disfrutas. Oh, sí, te regocijas con la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Fuwa Sho cuando ella, pasando completamente de él, se centra en ti y el resto del mundo desaparece.

No puedes evitar aprovecharte de ello y la alejas de él.

La tomas de la cintura, la atraes hacia ti en un gesto que claramente indica posesividad y sonríes; ella sin embargo, está rígida entre tus brazos y no se entera de nada.

Un par de minutos después y ya con el bastardo lejos, usas aquel " _incidente"_ en tu favor. Irónicamente, gracias a la aparición de Fuwa consigues que ella acceda a comer contigo.

Kyoko tiembla de miedo pero tú sonríes al tener una oportunidad.

Ella está naturalmente aterrada, pero tú extrañamente feliz.

¿Quién dijo que sería un mal día?


	5. Chapter 5

Cansado por la larga y pesada jornada que tuviste, caes rendido en el sofá de la sala. No te molestas siquiera en llegar a tu habitación; estás demasiado cansado.

Con la mirada fija en el techo y luego de un par de minutos de silencio, te permites por fin exhalar el suspiro que has contenido a lo largo del día; el rodaje ha sido en extremo agitado.

Permaneces quieto durante unos minutos más, pero el silencio reinante comienza a ser abrumador, por lo que no tardas en incorporarte sobre el sofá y enciendes la televisión; entonces la ves.

Luce radiante mientras la entrevistan en un programa de variedades junto a sus compañeras de reparto.

Box-R ha sido un éxito a pesar de las bajas cifras de audiencia que obtuvo a sus inicios —lo sabes porque siempre estás pendiente de sus avances— y ella, como Natsu, deslumbra a todos con su actuación y carisma.

Aquello te recuerda el motivo principal detrás de tu más reciente suspiro: no se han encontrado en días; la extrañas, y la tentación de llamarla es demasiado grande.

¿O sería mejor ir a verla?

No, Ren. No ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? Con lo tarde que es, probablemente lo único que podrás ver serán los cuchillos del Taisho clavados peligrosamente cerca de tu anatomía.

Definitivamente aquella no era buena idea.

Suspiras una vez más —no sabes si de exasperación o resignación— y te tiendes de nueva cuenta en el sofá. Estás desesperado, Ren, quieres verla pero no puedes —ni debes— tentar a la suerte.

Resignado, solo atinas emitir un nuevo suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir un poco, pero es imposible. Aún exhausto, tus pensamientos siempre viajan hasta ella. Notas entonces que tu teléfono vibra sobre la pequeña mesa en la sala. Te incorporas levemente antes de tomar el aparato y no puedes evitar sonreír.

Es ella.

Su mensaje, simple y directo, apenas contiene un par de palabras y un respetuoso _"que descanse"_ al final, pero para ti es suficiente.

Oh, chico. ¿Con tan poco te conformas?

Patético, pero sí, aquello te basta. Porque sabes —o al menos eso quieres creer— que ella, aunque sea un poco, también ha pensado en ti.

Y aquello, Ren, es suficiente para hacerte feliz.


	6. Chapter 6

Estás solo, Ren.

El día por fin ha terminado y la gran mayoría se ha marchado ya, incluso tú, pero hay algo que te distingue de todos, lo sabes. Oh, claro que lo sabes.

A diferencia de ti, ellos tienen a alguien que los espera en casa.

Familia, amigos, una pareja tal vez, todos tienen a alguien que ansía verlos al finalizar la jornada diaria, pero tú… ¿Qué hay de ti, Ren? ¿Hay alguien que espere tu regreso? ¿Tienes algo por lo que valga la pena volver a _"casa"?_ Es más, ¿Puedes considerar siquiera a ese frío departamento como un verdadero hogar?

La respuesta es demasiado obvia; no tienes nada.

Desde el asiento del conductor, observas a través de la ventana del auto las luces apagadas de tu departamento; sabes lo que allí te espera: únicamente soledad y silencio.

Desbordando cordialidad y falsas sonrisas, estas rodeado de gente durante el día; los fans, productores y periodistas te siguen a sol y a sombra pero… cuando llega la noche y con ella el apabullante silencio ¿Qué te queda?

Nada, simplemente eso; al final del día estas solo, Ren. Tú vida es tan falsa como el nombre que usas.

¿En qué patético ser te has convertido?

No puedes quedarte en el auto para siempre y lo sabes por lo que, derrotado, solo atinas a emitir un cansado suspiro; al mal paso darle prisa ¿Cierto?

Das un último vistazo a tu vacío departamento antes de retomar la marcha para guardar el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio, pero te detienes en el último instante mientras tu corazón se salta un latido.

Las luces están encendidas; alguien acaba de entrar.

Perplejo, tu cerebro tarda un par de segundos más en conectar ideas y solo entonces caes en cuenta de la realidad; además del presidente —con el que acabas de reunirte— y Yashiro —al que acabas de dejar en casa— solo hay una persona que de un tiempo para acá —y por insistencia tuya, cabe decir— tiene acceso libre a tu departamento.

No tardas más de cinco minutos en estar frente a tu puerta.

La cálida sensación que se instala en tu pecho al verla allí, de pie en la cocina mientras prepara la cena con esmero, es indescriptible.

Al sentirte llegar, Kyoko dice algo que no llegas a entender del todo —probablemente te está regañando por algo relacionado a lo poco abastecido que está el refrigerador— y tú, para salir del paso, inventas alguna estúpida excusa mientras ingresas a la cocina con las manos alzadas en señal de rendición, poniendo tu mejor cara de cachorro.

Aquello la toma desprevenida y sus balbuceos incoherentes la delatan. Es entonces ocurre: después de varios días, por fin puedes reír; te sientes tan ligero...

Obviamente ella se enfada al creer que te burlas de su reacción.

Intentas disculparte, pero ella no escucha.

Kyoko está enojada, pero tú sonríes.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, te sientes en casa.


	7. Chapter 7

¿Cuántas han sido, Ren?

En aquella época, cuando la oscuridad, la violencia y el descontrol dominaban tu vida ¿A cuántas mujeres te llevaste a la cama? ¿Con cuantas te enredaste para pasar el rato? Te avergüenza decirlo ¿Verdad? Por supuesto que lo hace; en ese entonces no tenías límites.

Muchas mujeres pasaron por tus manos. Rubias, altas, morenas, todas hermosas como pocas, pero ninguna capaz de satisfacerte; cuando todo terminaba, ellas se marchaban en silencio y tú, al amanecer, estabas solo de nuevo.

Solo y con un vacío interior cada vez más grande.

No hubo mujer que lograse llegar a ti, Ren, nunca las dejaste cruzar los límites. Ninguna pudo colarse a través de tus defensas ni hacer que te estremecieras por completo con una simple e inocente caricia.

Hasta que apareció ella.

Preso entre su cuerpo y el lecho a tus espaldas, la tienes allí, sentada sobre tu torso desnudo mientras ella, poderosa ama y señora, te observa desde lo alto. La ves relamerse los labios y la sientes acariciar suavemente tu piel desnuda; intentas decir algo, pero su mirada fija en la tuya no da opción a réplica.

Kyoko está al mando ahora.

Ella, una diosa de la sensualidad, se alza sobre ti en toda su magnificencia mientras que tú, pobre mortal, solo puedes sucumbir ante su encanto.

Sus manos, cálidas como pocas, parecen brasas ardientes al contacto directo con tu piel; la quieres, la deseas. Oh, claro que lo haces; solo tú puedes saber cuánto has reprimido la imperiosa necesidad que tienes de poseerla.

Tus manos anhelan tocarla, tus labios quieren probar su sabor; quieres sentirla. Ella, sin embargo, no te da tregua.

Con movimientos lentos pero seguros, la sientes deslizarse cual felino sobre tu cuerpo. Kyoko te acaricia, Ren, y la calidez de su toque en ese íntimo roce te hace olvidar cualquier rastro de cordura que aún conservabas; ella despierta sensaciones en ti que nunca antes has tenido.

Oh, chico. ¿Cuánto más podrás tener las manos quietas?

Cuando sus labios rozan suavemente la piel de tu cuello, no puedes evitar estremecerte. Tampoco te molestas en reprimir el ronco gruñido de satisfacción que nace desde tu garganta al sentirla allí, aferrada a tu pecho desnudo mientras te marca.

Porque sí, Ren, ella te está marcando como suyo.

Y tú disfrutas cada tortuoso segundo mientras lo hace.

La sientes succionar y morder obstinadamente el mismo lugar una, dos, tres veces; después de la cuarta dejas de contar y solo sientes.

Te dedicas a disfrutar del ardiente toque mientras tus manos, cansadas ya de estar quietas, ascienden lentamente por la esbelta figura ajena y se deslizan bajo su blusa.

La acaricias, la sientes, y cuando por fin te atreves a ir más allá, despiertas.

Sí, Ren. Despiertas.

Porque aquello no ha sido más que un efímero sueño.


	8. Chapter 8

¿Cómo demonios terminaste metido en esto?

Oh, cierto, fuiste descuidado. Sí, Ren, todo es culpa tuya.

Yashiro te lo dijo, que pensases bien antes de aceptar la oferta, pero no. Ahí vas tú a firmar sin comprender completamente el tema del comercial e ignorando el nombre de la protagonista, pero… ¿Quién iba a estar en sus cinco sentidos tan temprano por la mañana después de aquellos sueños?

Obviamente, tú no.

Aún puedes recordar la calidez de su toque, el contacto ardiente de sus labios contra tu piel desnuda, tus manos acariciándola en un camino ascendente y… no, no. Deja de desvariar y vuelve, Ren.

¡Concéntrate, hombre, que tienes problemas más serios ahora!

El comercial, sí. Piensa en eso.

Siendo una marca conocida de cosméticos, la escena no es complicada. Solo un poco de coqueteo entre los protagonistas y un pequeño beso al final, un roce apenas. ¿Cuál es tu problema entonces?

Simple: la protagonista es Kyoko.

Sí, Kyoko. La misma Mogami Kyoko que te salva cuando la oscuridad te envuelve y que tiene tu mundo de cabeza.

Sí, sí, esa con la que tienes aquellos sueños, la misma a la que —por más que quieras— no puedes tocar.

Estas jodido, Ren.

La ves allí, jugueteando con sus dedos en un gesto claro de nerviosismo mientras esperan la orden del director para comenzar a grabar; tienes que reprimir a la mano atrevida que pugna por tocarla.

Si estas así antes de rodar la escena ¿Cómo esperas afrontar la situación cuando debas besarla?

Con tus habilidades actorales, por supuesto.

Sí, claro… habilidades actorales.

Las mismas habilidades actorales que te llevaron a devorarla a penas tus labios tocaron los de ella.

Porque sí, Ren, aquello no puede ser llamado de otra forma: la devoraste.

Incapaz de reprimirte y bajo la mirada atónita de los presentes, la besaste de forma tal, que ella no pudo poner resistencia.

Aunque tensa al principio, pronto —y de manera inesperada, cabe decir— la sentiste responder a tu estímulo. Sus manos se deslizaron por tu nunca en un firme agarrare y a partir de ese momento no supiste más de ti.

Aturdido como estás —tanto por tu reacción como por la suya—, solo atinas a liberarla lentamente mientras ella sonríe coqueta, cual Setsu frente a Cain.

Y tú, pobre Ren, simplemente te dejas llevar por su actuación.

Cuando el _"¡Corte!"_ llega a tus oídos, tardas un par de segundos más en volver a ser tú. Es entonces que reaccionas.

El director los felicita pero tú no escuchas.

Frente a ti y a varios pasos de distancia, una Kyoko fuera ya del papel permanece de espaldas, completamente tensa.

Oh, chico. ¿Qué has hecho?

Te escudas en la actuación mientras te acercas y esperas que aquello funcione como muchas veces antes ha ocurrido, pero esta vez no, Ren.

Sonrojada como nunca antes, la oyes balbucear torpemente alguna disculpa y antes de que puedas justificar siquiera tu accionar durante la filmación, ella huye.

Muy bien, Ren.

Cavaste tu propia tumba.


	9. Chapter 9

¿Hace cuánto que no la ves, Ren?

Probablemente han sido solo unos días, una semana a lo mucho, pero para ti ha sido una eternidad.

Después del incidente del comercial —al que le fue muy bien en niveles de audiencia, por supuesto— no han vuelto a cruzar palabra, al menos no como antes. Si se encuentran por casualidad en alguno pasillo de LME, ella se excusa con cualquier tontería y huye de ti.

Si antes podías valerte de cualquier excusa para tenerla cerca, puedes ir olvidándote ya de eso; ni siquiera porque has estado saltándote descaradamente las comidas ella ha aparecido por tu departamento.

Estás desesperado.

No sabes que hacer para arreglar las cosas —no es que te agrade volver al papel de senpai, pero es mejor que nada—. Pensando en esos estas cuando la ves allí, de pie en medio del pasillo y con un aura oscura alrededor mientras sostiene el teléfono al oído.

No tienes que ser un genio para saber quién llama.

La ves temblar de rabia y luego la oyes gritarle al aparato como si el mismo Fuwa Sho estuviese frente a ella; intentas reprimirte, de verdad lo haces, pero has tenido suficiente ya de todo eso.

Con andar calmado te acercas a ella, tomas el celular de entre sus dedos e interrumpes la llamada, cortando la comunicación luego de un par de educadas pero contundentes palabra que pretenden _"marcar territorio"_ frente a tu rival.

Naturalmente ella está aterrada y dada la expresión de su rostro, sabes que se debate entre huir por las escaleras más cercanas o el ascensor, pero no la dejas.

Ha sido suficiente de jugar al gato y al ratón; estás cansado.

Con la mente y el corazón preparados para enfrentar lo que sea, la acorralas, pero no puedes continuar; no cuando ella luce tan asustada de ti.

Oh, chico. ¿Tan débil eres ante ella?

Definitivamente la respuesta es sí.

Te permites entonces exhalar un pequeño suspiro y reprimes nuevamente todo lo que quieres decir. No preguntas por el incidente con Fuwa —te haces ya una idea de lo ocurrido— pero sí tocas el tema que los ha distanciado los últimos días.

Inventas excusas y como de costumbre ella te cree, lo sabes, pero hay algo que te inquieta.

Le explicaste que el beso durante la filmación fue actuado, entonces… ¿Por qué tiene esa falsa sonrisa en el rostro?

Quieres preguntar pero Yashiro llega y ella usa el momento para escapar nuevamente, sin embargo, la duda ha quedado allí, sembrada dentro de ti. ¿Por qué Kyoko había reaccionado de esa forma?

No, Ren, no. Detente. ¿Cuántas veces debe ocurrirte para que aprendas?

No debes ilusionarte, hombre; vuelve a la realidad. Ella es el miembro Nº 1 de Love Me, ¿Cómo podría ser?

Definitivamente no.

Cual mantra budista, te repites aquello en reiteradas ocasiones, pero no funciona.

Una vez que aquello ha nacido no puedes detenerlo, Ren.

Y muy para pesar tuyo, la esperanza se ha gestado ya dentro de ti.


	10. Chapter 10

Sentado bajo el amparo de una sombrilla en las blancas arenas de las playas de Okinawa, mantienes los ojos cerrados mientras dejas que el frío de la húmeda toalla en tu rostro te refresque. A tu lado ella, tan solícita como de costumbre a pesar de lo ocurrido la última vez que trabajaron juntos, está humedeciendo la nueva toalla que no tardará en tomar el lugar de la que usas en ese momento.

Te sientes mareado, pero no se debe únicamente al pequeño bikini que Kyoko lleva para la sesión fotográfica en el que están trabajando, no. El golpe de calor que recibiste por estar bajo los inclementes rayos del sol durante horas mientras alejabas a los _"lobos"_ que la acechaban —tu parte de la sesión había terminado ya pero no tenías la menor intención de dejarla sola en el lugar—, era el causante de tu deplorable estado actual.

El paso del tiempo había hecho su trabajo en Kyoko, transformándola rápidamente en una mujer atractiva; ella creció frente a tus ojos y pronto dejaste de ser únicamente tú quien la miraba.

Y aquello la incomodaba.

Para alguien como ella, acostumbrada a no destacar de entre la gente, resultaba terriblemente incómodo ser el centro de atención y tú, especialista en interpretar sus reacciones —o al menos eso quieres creer—, puedes notar la falsedad detrás de la cordial y respetuosa sonrisa que muestra a todos.

No sabes cómo sentirte al respecto pero, en algún momento de la sesión, ella se ha pegado a ti.

A pesar de lo ocurrido la última vez, Kyoko parecía haber optado por no apartarse de tu lado, intimidada tal vez por la atención excesiva que los otros le prestaban.

Y tú, Ren, como el perfecto caballero que eres, no ibas a dejar a tu damisela en apuros.

De un momento a otro y a pesar del inclemente sol de verano —más tortuoso incluso que el de Guam—, empezaste a fungir como su guardián durante todo el día, alejando discretamente a cualquier _"lobo"_ que osase acercarse demasiado a ella.

Aquello fue tu perdición.

Entre los "lobos" y la figura de Kyoko en bikini frente a ti, terminaste colapsando presa del calor, faltando solo un par de fotografías para el final.

Valiente caballero ¿Cierto?

Estás tentado a dejar escapar un suspiro de frustración, pero te reprimes al percibir su cercanía. Con sumo cuidado, la sientes cambiar la toalla de tu rostro mientras balbucea disculpas atropelladas por despertarte, pero tú, lejos de molestarte —es por ella que estás así después de todo—, solo sonríes mientras tomas su mano e impides que se aleje.

Sabes que estás tentado demasiado a la suerte, pero no puedes evitarlo; no cuando otros hombres la devoran con la mirada, incluso estando tú presente.

La sientes tensarse ante tu toque, pero en lugar dejarla ir —como comúnmente harías— no la sueltas; contrariamente a ello aprietas el agarre de sus manos y te pones de pie.

Hombre, el calor debes estar afectándote más de lo esperado o no actuarías así.

Porque es arriesgado y lo sabes.

Como la última vez, Kyoko puede asustarse de ti y huir, pero no puedes —ni quieres— reprimirte más, por lo que decides no retroceder, al menos de momento. Ignorando a la voz de la razón que reverbera en tu cabeza, al igual que a los otros _"lobos"_ que observan confundidos la escena, optas por centrar tu mirada en ella.

Aprietas su mano y sonríes; es entonces que lo decides.

Tus pies se hunden en la arena, como dándote una última advertencia sobre la locura que estas a punto de cometer, pero no te detienes; aprietas el agarre de sus manos entrelazadas, das un paso hacia adelante y la llevas contigo.

No pondrás más excusas.

Ha llegado el momento de avanzar.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor:**_

 _Y hasta aquí llegamos. Sí, éste es el último capítulo. uwu_

 _No suelo escribir historias con un final abierto —tampoco drabbles, aunque éste último quedó un poquito largo para entrar en esa categoría X'D—, pero quise probar algo nuevo y de ahí salió éste experimento. Espero que me haya quedado bien. w_

 _No pude agradecer en capítulos anteriores porque ya los tenía redactados y simplemente los subía cada que la universidad me dejaba algo de tiempo, pero lo haré ahora, que es el final._

 _A Shiho-Akemi, por ser el primer comentario que recibí. A Mutemuia, por comentar fielmente cada capítulo —amó tus historias, por cierto. Prometo comentar en cuanto la universidad deje de torturarme (?)—. A adrySOE y Diana7610, por tomarse el tiempo de comentar. Y a Oxybry, cuyos comentarios curiosos me alegraron el día X'D._

 _En resumen, ¡Gracias a todos por el apoyo!_

 _¡Hasta la próxima! :3_


End file.
